The present invention relates generally to gold alloys and in particular to a gold alloy that resembles 10 karat gold in color.
A wide variety of U.S. patents have disclosed various gold-color alloys. Included among them are U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,965,012 7/1934 Taylor 75/1 3,424,577 1/1969 Nielson et al 75/134 3,767,391 10/73 Tuccillo et al 75/134 3,925,066 3/1981 Kobru et al 75/134 4,255,191 3/1981 Kropp 75/134 4,264,399 4/1981 Harris et al 75/134 4,350,527 9/82 Davitz 75/173 4,370,164 1/1983 Harris et al 420/503 4,396,578 8/1983 Bales 420/58 4,446,102 5/1984 Bales 420/507 4,557,895 12/10/1985 Karmon et al 420/587 ______________________________________
In addition, the applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,527; 4,865,809; 4,948,557; and 5,019,335 which also disclose gold-colored alloys. However, it has been found that the aforesaid alloys are not sufficiently malleable to be rolled or stamped. Alternatively, such alloys that are sufficiently malleable are not corrosion and tarnish resistant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gold-colored alloy that is malleable, corrosion-resistant, tarnish-resistant and resembles 10 karat gold in color.